


Lay My Troubles Down

by feathers_and_cigarettes



Series: Disaster Trio [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon What Canon?, Comicverse Eddie Brock, Deaf Clint Barton, Dom/sub Undertones, Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, Eddie and Clint are pretty much themselves, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, NewsHawk, Police officer Bucky Barnes, Polyamory, Sassy Bucky Barnes, That last one will be a tag I swear, The Clint/Bucky/Eddie fic no one asked for, This is entirely filth and I'm not sorry, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Eddie Brock, Touch Starved Eddie Brock, Winterbrock?, established winterhawk, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathers_and_cigarettes/pseuds/feathers_and_cigarettes
Summary: Eddie gets a proposition he never thought he needed from Officer James Barnes and his boyfriend.





	Lay My Troubles Down

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I didn't even think this was a ship I wanted and yet here we are. It started as a running joke of Winterbrock and crack ships that would be hot but no other redeeming value and somehow Clint snuck his way in there and took over. Be gentle. This is my first polyship fic. 
> 
> Thank you to [Sevdrag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/pseuds/sevdrag) for your beta and screeching and thank you to the BDB for helping me sprint through this!

“You know why I pulled you over tonight?”

Because everything else in Eddie Brock’s life had already gone to shit and God probably hated him, honestly. He sighed, shifting on his motorcycle and pulling his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans. Handing his license over to the cop, Eddie bit back his instinctive acerbic response in an effort to not get arrested.

“Sir?”

…Or maybe he _did_ want to get arrested, Christ. Eddie let his eyes rake up the cop’s torso, eyeing the muscular biceps and forearms on display under the short-sleeved uniform. The cop’s face was equally pleasant to look at, with a strong jawline accented with dark stubble. His eyes were annoyingly hidden behind his sunglasses and his long dark hair was pulled back into a neat bun that Eddie had the knee-jerk urge to mess up.

Since when did San Francisco PD hire guys that looked like models fresh out of an underwear ad?

“Sir, I asked you a question.” The cop’s voice held an edge, sharpening from his previous almost lazy drawl. Not a California accent, but familiar nonetheless.

“Sorry,” Eddie said quickly, shaking his head slightly. Hot as the guy was, Eddie didn’t really want to end up spending yet another night in lockup. Best to go with honesty. “I was speeding, I know, I’ve just had a shit week.”

Hot Cop grunted noncommittally, arching an eyebrow behind his sunglasses. “I clocked you doing 55 in a 30. What’s the rush, Mr…” He looked at Eddie’s license. “Brock?”

Great. Hot Cop was also Asshole Cop. Just what Eddie needed.

Biting the inside of his lip and shoving down his irritation, Eddie forced a smile on his face and turned on the charm. “Yessir, sorry, Officer. No rush, just was on my way to the gym, blow off some steam from the week, y’know?”

“Right,” Hot Cop replied, looking at Eddie properly for the first time. “Last I checked, it’s open twenty-four hours. You new around here? You sound New York.”

Fuck those sunglasses. Eddie couldn’t tell if he was being checked out or if he was being sized up in preparation for a backup call. Hot Cop was definitely in good shape, but even the toughest guys hesitated before taking on a guy Eddie’s size. The last cop who’d arrested Eddie had called in two others for back up and he’d had a solid three inches on Hot Cop.

Right. Honesty.

“Kind of, I grew up here but lived in the Bronx since college, I moved back here a couple’a years ago,” Eddie admitted, keeping his hands in plain view on his thighs and shifting uncomfortably under the cop’s stare.

“So you know the speed limit around here, c’mon, man,” Hot Cop smirked. He gestured with Eddie’s license, body language opening up a little bit. “Wait here, I’m going to go run this and I’ll be back in a minute.”

He turned and sauntered back to his car, giving Eddie a perfect view of his ass hugged by those uniform pants.

Not that Eddie had a thing for law enforcement, but anyone would have a hard time keeping their eyes off that ass.

Eddie sat back on his bike, drumming his fingers against his thighs anxiously. Did he have any active warrants? He’d kept his drunken escapades out of bars lately – less chance of someone starting a fight with him, which _always_ ended with him in cuffs and not in the sexy way – but he knew he had more than a few speeding tickets on his record.

Fuck. Maybe he’d get lucky and the guy was in a forgiving mood.

He chewed the inside of his cheek, trying not to overthink reasons why Hot Cop was staring at him through the windshield instead of looking at the computer. God, he’d better not be calling for backup; that would definitely put the icing on the undercooked mess that was Eddie’s metaphorical cake.

Hot Cop got out of the car and pushed his sunglasses up onto the top of his head. _Fuck_ , but he was pretty; it was downright _unfair_ someone that gorgeous got to be a cop as well.

“Okay, Mr. Brock, here’s what I’m gonna do,” Hot Cop said, handing over Eddie’s license and a small piece of paper. “I appreciate your honesty with me, pal, and your cooperation. Normally you’d be lookin’ at a pretty hefty fine, or, considering your record, I do have cause to take you in.”

Eddie’s heart sank, his hands trembling slightly as he took his license and the slip of paper.

“However, like I said, I really appreciate you bein’ straight with me,” Hot Cop continued. “And let’s face it, us New Yorkers’ gotta stick together and I’ll even forgive you for not bein’ from Brooklyn. So you’re gettin’ a written warning, but next time it’s gonna be a ticket or taken in, just depending on how bad your luck is, pal, you hear me?”

Staring in disbelief at the paper in his hands, Eddie nodded. “I… wow, thank you, sir,” he stammered, looking back up at Hot Cop. “You have no idea how much I appreciate it, Officer… uh…”

Hot Cop’s lips quirked into a smile, amusement dancing through his blue-grey eyes. “Barnes,” he replied, reaching out to tap the bottom of the paper. “Wrote it there in case you forget. James Barnes.”

Okay that was _totally_ flirting. Even Eddie’s horrific dating skills were picking up on the message loud and clear.

He stuck both items in his wallet and slipped it back into the pocket of his jeans. Holding out a hand, he shook Hot Cop’s – Barnes’ – hand, letting it linger a little longer than was strictly necessary. “Again, I really appreciate it, Officer Barnes. I promise I’ll take it easy, gym’s not going anywhere. Maybe I’ll run into you there some time?”

Barnes grinned, releasing Eddie’s hand and giving him an appreciative once over. “Maybe you will,” he agreed, tongue darting out to lick at his lower lip before turning and heading back to his squad car. “Have a good rest of your day, Mr. Brock.”

~*~*~*~

Somewhere, some higher power had to be laughing at Eddie because really? Shit like this never fucking happened and Eddie wasn’t exactly a firm believer in coincidences.

None other than Officer Hot Cop Barnes was on the other side of the gym, his black t-shirt clinging to his torso with sweat as he laughed and swatted a tall man with a blond mohawk on the ass with his baseball cap.

Eddie sat heavily on the bench, resting his arms on his thighs and fiddled with the hem of his shorts. It hadn’t even been a week since Barnes had pulled him over and he’d _never_ seen the man at this particular gym before – no way that was a coincidence. Not with how frequently Eddie was at the gym and how closely he watched the newcomers. He’d have noticed both Barnes and his blond friend.

Mohawk grinned a shit-eating grin and grabbed the pull up bar with a slight bounce. He stuck his tongue out at Barnes as he did a few reps with surprising ease.

Who was Mohawk anyway? Eddie was reasonably confident in his ability to recognize when he was being flirted with, and Barnes _absolutely_ had been at the very least interested. It was possible the man was a natural flirt, but usually that wasn’t a typical cop trait, in Eddie’s admittedly extensive experience with law enforcement.

Barnes poked at Mohawk’s ribcage, laughing harder when the taller man let go of the bar with one hand to flip him off. Darting backward to avoid Mohawk’s kick, Barnes raised an eyebrow at whatever it was Mohawk said to him and made a face, raising his t-shirt to reveal a flat, muscular abdomen and returning the gesture with his other hand.

Yeah, if they weren’t already banging, Eddie would give up investigative reporting. Too bad, really. Eddie would’ve been half tempted to go over and say hello otherwise, maybe ask Barnes out for a drink…

No. Bad Eddie. Better to just avoid that train of thought entirely.

He sighed and flopped back against the bench, planting his feet on either side and reaching up to grab the barbell.

“Y’know, I’d offer to spot you, but I don’t think I could lift that much even with help.”

Eddie swore and jerked upright, narrowly avoiding braining himself on the metal bar.

“Woah, hey, take it easy, pal,” Barnes said, reaching out to steady Eddie’s shoulder. “Brock, right? I remember you from the other day.”

Eddie swung his leg over the side of the bench and shook the proffered hand, trying his best to not look like a deer caught in headlights. “Yeah, uh, Eddie. First time seein’ you here, Officer.”

“Call me Bucky.”

Right, adding to the list of nicknames Eddie wouldn’t have guessed. “Sure, yeah, Bucky. Good seein’ you again under better circumstances.”

Bucky grinned, clearly unabashed at his open appreciation of Eddie’s body as he let his eyes roam. “Me an’ Clint figured we’d try a new place. Mix things up. Sometimes I get sick of workin’ out with everyone at the station and wanted to see what the fellas over here got up to.”

Someone sat heavily onto the bench and Eddie turned to find Mohawk – Clint? – rolling his eyes at Bucky. “I’d apologize for Bucky’s _horrible_ pick up lines but his cheesiness is part of the charm,” he said with a laugh. “You must be the famous Motorcycle Guy he told me about. I’m Clint.”

“Eddie.” He cautiously accepted the hand shake, suspicion creeping up his spine but too intrigued to back out. Story of his life, really. “And yeah, guilty, unless you heard of a different Motorcycle Guy with a lapse in judgement about followin’ the law.”

Clint made a fast gesture with his hands and Bucky nodded, signing back and smiling. Eddie knew a little bit of American Sign Language, but not nearly fluent enough to follow.

Barking out a laugh, Bucky winked at Eddie and signed what was an unmistakeably rude gesture at Clint. “You would fuckin’ bring that up, punk,” he grumbled with no real rancor. “Stevie doesn’t count.”

“Of course Steve counts. He’s a big blond dude with a motorcycle that you’ve spared a few times now,” Clint shot back. He smirked, eyeing Eddie up and down. “Steve’s usually getting into bar fights rather than speeding to the gym, but you can’t deny you’ve got a type, Buck.”

“I don’t want to bang Stevie, I’m just stuck lookin’ after his punk ass all the time.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow at the phrasing, meeting Bucky’s gaze quizzically. Probably not the _weirdest_ way he’d been hit on, but it was a pretty far cry from the usual “hey here’s my number.”

“What Buck’s trying and failing to say is we think you’re pretty cute and wanted to know if you’d wanna spend some time with us. Content of that time spending is entirely at your comfort level,” Clint explained, reaching up to adjust the bright purple hearing aid.

“We?” Eddie repeated, making sure he’d heard correctly. We as in threesome? What the fuck had Eddie done to deserve two hot dudes propositioning him? He leaned forward, resting his arms on his upper thighs and looked between the two.

“Me an’ Clint, we sometimes like to expand our options, if you get me,” Bucky explained. “No strings attached, though we’re open to something regular. You don’t need to be interested in both of us, but you have to respect both of us and our relationship. If we’re totally misreadin’ you, then we apologize, but I’m pretty sure you’re as interested as we are.”

“Very fair,” Eddie said with a nod. Bucky was more his type but he couldn’t deny that Clint was a handsome bastard. Just one of them alone would have Eddie agreeing to the hookup, but both? Sign him the fuck up.

He stood, stretching to his full height and making sure to put the bulk of his muscles on display, trying not to look too eager. “My only question would be when do we get started?”

~*~*~*~

Eddie shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, acutely aware of Clint’s assessing gaze from across the room. He still wasn’t entirely sure how this was going to work – sure, he was pretty good with the general mechanics even if it had been a while since he’d been with another man, but having a third around was out of his ballpark. He’d figured he would just go into it with his usual level of “fuck it, just do it,” but he’d felt the butterflies in his stomach as soon as he’d walked in the door.

He’d arrived at Clint and Bucky’s apartment later that night. A third floor open concept with a loft and large open spaces, it was well lived in – normal, with golden dog hair dusting the corners and dishes piled up in the sink. Far more normal than some of the places he’d been for hook-ups and he was at least reasonably sure neither of them would try to kill him afterward.

Hopefully, anyway. Eddie’s luck _was_ famously bad, after all.

Bucky signed something to Clint, who grinned a downright predatory grin and tossed his shirt to the side, revealing a hard abdomen and biceps even Eddie was jealous of. They kissed, Clint devouring Bucky’s lips with his own before taking a reluctant step back and waggling his brows at Eddie.

“You can jump in any time, bro,” Clint said with a laugh. He unbuckled his jeans and stepped out of them before climbing onto the bed and crossing his arms behind his head. “We don’t bite unless you want us to.”

Eddie flushed and ducked his head. “I just, y’know, don’t wanna cross any lines here.”

Warm fingers gripped Eddie’s chin, forcing him to meet Bucky’s eyes. Their height difference was even more apparent this close and Bucky curled a hand around the back of Eddie’s neck, tugging him down for a searing kiss.

A tongue swept across Eddie’s bottom lip and he groaned instinctively, opening under Bucky’s assault. He flicked his own tongue into Bucky’s mouth, hands sliding down the solid chest and settling at narrow hips. God, but Bucky tasted so _good_ ; Eddie understood Clint’s reluctance to move away.

“You ain’t gonna get in trouble, pal,” Bucky murmured against his lips, his stubble rasping across Eddie’s chin as he spoke and sending tiny sparks of arousal down Eddie’s spine. “Clint won’t do anything unless you ask him to; he likes to watch. Can just be you an’ me if that’s more up your alley.”

Eddie hissed in a breath as Bucky’s lips latched onto his pulse point and sucked lightly. His fingers tightened on Bucky’s hips and he pulled him close until he could feel an answering hardness pressing against his thigh.

“And if I want him to do something?” Eddie gasped, letting his hands dip into the waistband of Bucky’s sinfully tight jeans.

“Chances are I’ll do it if you ask,” Clint’s voice drawled from the bed.

Rocking his hips lightly against Bucky, Eddie dragged his gaze up to meet Clint’s and licked his lips. “What if I want you to tell us what to do?”

Bucky’s throaty groan and Clint’s slight smirk told Eddie pretty much all he needed to know about _that_ idea.

“Y’hear that, Buck? Someone gets to boss you around for a change,” Clint purred, shifting his hips on the bed and squeezing himself through his purple boxer shorts. “Most people want the cop to rough ‘em up a bit, but I’m on board with this.”

“He’s gonna be insufferable; you’re lucky you’re one of the hottest fellas we’ve met in a while,” Bucky grumbled, the darkening of his eyes and the slight trembling of his hands as he untucked Eddie’s t-shirt a dead giveaway of his true feelings about the game.

Eddie grinned, tension easing a bit as he let Bucky divest him of his t-shirt. “I don’t mind rough either, I just don’t wanna leave anyone out.”

“Oh, trust me, I’m enjoying the shit outta this view,” Clint replied, voice all smooth edges and cool confidence. “But you guys need to strip. Now.”

The command sent Eddie’s blood singing through his veins and he was tugging Bucky’s hoodie and t-shirt over his head all in one smooth motion before he really registered what he was doing. He made quick work of Bucky’s belt, working the tight jeans and boxer briefs down over his thighs and fell to his knees.

God, Bucky was every inch – pun only slightly intended – as mouth-watering naked as he had been in uniform. Eddie smoothed his hands down the heavily muscled thighs and around to cup Bucky’s ass, squeezing the handfuls of flesh and trying his best not to start drooling.

“Best spot in the house, right there, Eddie,” Clint rumbled, voice dropping subtly into a lower octave that sent a shiver down Eddie’s spine. “You should taste him, get nice and acquainted.”

Above him, Bucky swore and pushed a hand into Eddie’s hair, scratching slightly in reassurance. His other hand gripped the base of his cock, guiding himself forward to Eddie’s lips after a nod in permission.

Eddie wrapped his lips around the head of Bucky’s cock, groaning in the back of his throat. Flicking his tongue over the slit, he dragged his eyes open to gaze up at Bucky and released one hand from Bucky’s ass to stroke the rest of his shaft.

It’d been a long time since Eddie’d sucked cock but aside from not entirely trusting his gag reflex, he remembered most of the tricks he’d liked to use with his partners. He relaxed a bit, letting Bucky fuck his face shallowly, the hand in his hair a delicious vice grip that danced the line between pain and pleasure.

And Bucky’s eyes, _fuck_. Eddie hadn’t seen such intensity coming from his previous partners and it was absofuckinglutely intoxicating. He couldn’t break away from that blue-grey stare, a willing victim to Bucky’s absolute control.

Well, almost absolute.

Clint hissed from the bed, the blond man’s soft gasps of pleasure fading into the background as Eddie bobbed up and down on Bucky’s cock.

“Buck, you’re not being a very good host; poor guy hasn’t even gotten out of his pants yet.”

Bucky made a strangled noise akin to a growl and turned a glare over his shoulder. “Who’s directin’ this show here, punk? You want somethin’, you gotta tell us.” He kept his grip on Eddie’s hair and stroked his cheek gently, thumb rubbing over Eddie’s spit-slicked lips as he pulled him off his cock.

Eddie panted heavily, eyes struggling to refocus briefly as he swayed lightly on his knees. Sweat dripped down his bare chest and he sucked in several deep lungfuls of air. Fingers tightening on Bucky’s hips, he steadied himself, grounding himself once more in amused blue-grey as Bucky turned to wink reassuringly at him.

“Do you see what I have to put up with, Eddie?” Clint chuckled. “On the bed, Buck. Face me, hands and knees.”

The hand in Eddie’s hair loosened, running through the spikey blond strands. “Eddie?”

Blinking rapidly, Eddie nodded, the heady mindset he had fallen into as Bucky fucked his face smoothing into calm lust. “You heard your boyfriend. Get on the bed,” he rasped, squeezing Bucky’s hips and swatting him lightly on the ass.

Bucky’s face broke into a broad grin, bending down to kiss Eddie’s swollen lips with a low moan. Catching Eddie’s lower lip in his teeth, he broke the kiss and turned, sauntering over to the bed with a deliberate sway to his hips.

That ass was every bit as wonderful as Eddie’d hoped. His cock throbbed in his jeans and he grunted uncomfortably, reaching for his belt buckle before freezing and meeting Clint’s eyes.

Nodding in approval, Clint smiled and waved a hand at Eddie. “Strip. Get comfortable,” he said, voice sliding back into that deceptively casual tone. He turned his gaze to Bucky as the other man crawled up the bed and settled on his hands and knees between Clint’s legs. “As for you, asshole, you’re gonna be a good host to our handsome guest and he’s gonna fuck you. Eddie’s going to choose how hard he fucks you and he’s going to choose when you get to come. Objections?”

Eddie’s mouth went dry and he paused as he pushed his jeans down, cock twitching in his briefs. The idea of holding that much control over Bucky – over a fucking goddamn _cop_ , no less – was darkly appealing. He licked his lips, biting back a groan as he tasted Bucky.

“Eddie? Asked you a question, man.”

Clint’s calm control was a balm to Eddie’s nerves, voice soft but firm, guiding him along and holding no judgement. Eddie was suddenly, wildly, grateful for his presence, his initial reservations and insecurities fading as he realized Clint was just as much here for _Eddie’s_ comfort as he was for Bucky’s. That he was there to take care of them both, to keep them grounded.

As blindingly beautiful as Bucky was, Eddie was definitely seeing Clint’s appeal as well.

“Yeah,” Eddie replied, clearing his throat as his voice came out as not much more than a whisper. “Yes – I mean, no. No objections. Yes, I’m good with that. More than good.”

Clint’s answering grin held a hint of darkness to it, a quiet acknowledgement of the edge that existed in Eddie that he’d suppressed for far too long. Clint recognized it – hell, some part of Bucky must have too or he’d never have propositioned Eddie in the first place – and he was giving Eddie the opportunity to embrace it rather than push it down past all the residual layers of Catholic guilt and bullshit instilled in him by nearly everyone he’d met.

“Perfect, that’s what I like to hear. Buck: objections?” Clint asked, turning his attention back to his boyfriend, tilting Bucky’s head up with a smug smirk.

Bucky’s lips twitched in a smile – they’d played this game before, clearly. He sat back for a moment, signing something too fast for Eddie’s rudimentary knowledge of American Sign Language to catch.

Letting out a barely audible growl of approval, Clint tugged Bucky’s hair out of his loose ponytail and wound his hands through the long dark mane, pulling him in close for a bruising kiss.

Christ, the whole situation was unreal, some incredibly detailed fantasy from the depths of Eddie’s sleep-deprived mind.

Fire burned through his veins as he pulled his briefs down and stepped closer to the bed, eyes darting from Bucky’s ass to Clint’s thick forearms to the easy way the pair moved together as they devoured each other’s lips.

Clint untangled one hand from Bucky’s hair, beckoning Eddie that final step closer and Eddie let himself go.

He stalked forward onto the bed, mattress dipping under his weight, and draped his bulk across Bucky’s back, pressing wet open-mouthed kisses along Bucky’s spine and letting his teeth graze the soft skin. His hands slid around to Bucky’s chest, rolling his nipples and leaving scratches down the thick pectoral muscles until Bucky was whimpering softly underneath him and into Clint’s mouth.

One hand danced lower, ghosting over Bucky’s abs and coming teasingly close to his cock but never touching it. Eddie didn’t have permission, not yet, and was more than content to taste and explore the muscular form until he was told otherwise.

Bucky let out a sharp cry as Eddie bit at the swell of his ass, arching backward and breaking away from Clint to turn hooded eyes onto Eddie, pupils blown wide with lust.

Clint let out a throaty laugh, pushing Bucky’s hair out of his eyes and letting his hand wander back to his own cock. “That’s good, Eddie; mark him up. Bucky loves that shit. Bite him, manhandle him however you want – he sure as hell ain’t gonna break.”

Groaning quietly against the smooth skin of Bucky’s ass, Eddie met Clint’s eyes and let his hand hover over Bucky’s cock. “Please?”

“You’re free to touch anywhere you’d like, just remember: he only comes when you tell him to.”

Bucky swore quietly – was that Russian? – and let his head drop, his trapezius muscles standing out in stark relief on his back.

A gleam shone in Clint’s eyes, his deceptively laconic expression turning sharp. “Okay, I may not understand _everything_ you and Nat say, but Nat’s called me that enough to know it’s not nice. You keep that up and I’ll shut you up myself,” he rebuked.

Eddie only felt slightly guilty at the sudden desire for Bucky to keep pushing Clint’s buttons, but decided to throw the cop a bone – so to speak. He wrapped his hand around Bucky’s hard cock and stroked firmly, cutting off any further complaint and postponing Clint’s retaliation.

Bucky panted heavily and rocked forward into Eddie’s hand, keening softly before pushing his ass back into the cradle of Eddie’s hips.

The desperate cry sparked something in Eddie, some deep, dark part of his mind that screamed out to be let loose. He grinned ferally, hauling Bucky back with one hand wrapped around a thick thigh and fingers digging bruises into the cop’s flesh. Rubbing his cock into the cleft of Bucky’s ass, Eddie covered Bucky’s torso with his own and bit into the juncture of neck and shoulder, alternating teeth and tongue and savouring the taste of the man’s sweat.

Under him, Bucky writhed and swore, a mix of slurred English and Russian filth. Eddie only caught one word in maybe six, but he was impressed with the creativity. Bucky buried his face in Clint’s scarred chest, collapsing down onto his forearms with his ass pressed up and back into Eddie’s hips as he tried to find some sort of relief.

Eddie kept his touch light on Bucky’s dick, a maddening contrast to his bruising touches and rough kisses and bites. He let go of the hot flesh for a moment, wrapping one arm around Bucky’s chest and hauling him upright against his own torso, putting him on display for Clint’s hungry gaze.

Resuming his stroking, Eddie grinned at Clint over Bucky’s shoulder and sucked a bruise under Bucky’s ear, making sure to show off his own considerable strength as he held him close with one arm.

“Very nice,” Clint rumbled, tongue flicking out to lick his lips. He palmed his cock, swiping his thumb over the head as his hips jerked reflexively. “Buck, do us a favour and grab the supplies, will you?”

Bucky let out a strangled noise as Eddie’s teeth found his earlobe. He reached back to pull Eddie’s hips closer, his other hand drifting toward his dripping cock. “You’re the one just layin’ there; you get it,” he gasped, turning his face toward Eddie’s to pant against his cheek.

Clint struck faster than Eddie would have thought possible from his position. He swung himself into a sitting position, abs flexing with the effort, and grabbed Bucky by the back of the neck. A hand wound into Bucky’s hair, tugging his head back and exposing his throat.

“Did you think I was joking about shutting you up?” Clint demanded, voice edged with steel. “All fours, now.”

Bucky more fell forward than actually complied, but he resumed his earlier position on his forearms with his ass presented to Eddie as Clint hauled them both backward.

“Open,” Clint ordered, tapping Bucky’s cheek with his free hand before grasping the base of his dick and sliding it into Bucky’s mouth. “Suck. Eddie, condoms and lube are in the top drawer on the end table,” he said, a slight hitch in his voice as Bucky hollowed his cheeks and slid down his length.

Eddie watched, mesmerized, for a moment as Clint settled back against the pillows and cupped Bucky’s jaw, thumb stroking tenderly in contrast to his previous aggression.

He leaned over Bucky, fishing around in the drawer and snagging a condom and a well-used tube of lube and tossed both on the bed. Sitting back on his haunches, he popped the cap on the lube and drizzled a bit into the crease of Bucky’s ass, fingers following and breaching the tight ring of muscle.

Bucky groaned around Clint’s cock, making the other man hiss and jerk his hips upward. One of Bucky’s hands had wrapped itself around Clint’s forearm, the knuckles gone white.

Eddie worked his finger in and out roughly, quickly adding more lube and a second finger when Bucky shoved himself backward, needy and demanding. It was a heady feeling, having a cop at his mercy like this, open and fucking himself on Eddie’s fingers in such a blatant display of hedonism. No one had been this fucking desperate for him before and it was better than any drug.

Removing his fingers and ripping open the foil packet with his teeth, Eddie rolled the condom onto his cock and slicked himself up. He grabbed Bucky by the hips, lifting him fully up and repositioning him for a better angle before entering him with one smooth thrust.

 _Fuck_ , but it had been too long since Eddie’d topped. He threw his head back with a moaning gasp, fingers clenching on Bucky’s hips and giving a few abortive jerks of his hips, willing his body to not totally embarrass himself by coming in under a minute.

“You like that, Buck? He’s bigger than me, _Christ_ ,” Clint bit out, eyes darting from where Eddie’s hips rested flush against Bucky’s ass to where Bucky’s mouth was stretched around his cock. He brushed Bucky’s hair out of his face, giving Eddie a better view.

And what a fucking view it was. Despite doing the least amount of movement, Clint’s body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his neck lightly flushed and expression greedy as he worked his dick in and out of Bucky’s mouth. Tall and blond usually wasn’t Eddie’s type, but if he had to swap places with Bucky he wasn’t sure he’d have objected.

He ran his hands down Bucky’s thighs, the feeling of the taut muscles twitching under his fingertips going straight to his cock. God, the man was absolute heaven, so tight and hot and _responsive_. Just the noises he was making alone despite the hard length down his throat were enough to send fire along Eddie’s veins.

Shifting his legs more comfortably on the bed, Eddie nudged Bucky’s knees farther apart, spreading the man’s cheeks and watching as his cock disappeared into the body beneath him. He snapped his hips forward with a low growl, earning him twin groans of approval from both Bucky and Clint as he found and set a harsh rhythm.

Bucky’s legs were starting to tremble with the effort of holding himself in the position. He had completely fallen forward into Clint’s lap, legs spread as he attempted to meet Eddie’s thrusts. A blissful appearance had settled itself on his handsome features, completely lost to the dual sensations.

Eddie braced himself onto one arm, wrapping the other around Bucky’s waist to hold him upright. His thrusts faltered for a minute as he took Bucky’s weight and he bit at the cop’s shoulderblades in frustration until he found his balance again, the angle sharper this time.

Harsh breaths and the sound of skin slapping against skin were deafening, feeding Eddie’s lust and pushing him to fuck into Bucky harder, faster, almost mindlessly chasing his own orgasm. His fingernails bit into smooth skin and he lifted his head from Bucky’s back, blinking sweat out of his eyes.

Clint was close, his eyes screwed shut and tears gathering at the corners. His entire body was taut like a bowstring, veins on his forearms standing out as his grip tightened in Bucky’s hair, hips moving in quick shallow thrusts.

“Make him come,” Eddie growled into Bucky’s ear, feeling his own abdominal muscles tighten in response to the sight, the intoxicating rush of _power_ speeding up his thrusts. “Clint comes first.”

Bucky managed to worm one of his hands out from underneath himself and reached up to trace a fast gesture along Clint’s abs. The noises he was making grew louder, needier, as he signed against Clint’s stomach and finally pressed his hand into Clint’s chest, just over the man’s heart.

That was all it took. Eddie watched hungrily as Clint’s entire body shuddered, knuckles going white in Bucky’s hair as he came. Tears dripped down his cheeks and he gasped out curses, hips jerking and abdominal muscles contracting. He may not have been Eddie’s usual type, but he was undeniably beautiful in the midst of orgasm.

“Fuck, so good, so wonderful, Buck,” Clint panted, blinking away tears and weakly pulling Bucky off his cock. He cupped Bucky’s face in a tender gesture, thumbs wiping away the come and saliva that had dripped out of the cop’s mouth. “Always so good, Bucky, love you so much.”

Eddie met Clint’s eyes, taken aback at the emotion there. Clint was looking at him as a lover would, soft and gentle. It was almost _too_ much, crossing some unspoken line that Eddie had drawn in his head and blurring it.

Overwhelmed, Eddie’s thrusting faltered and he ducked his head into the back of Bucky’s neck.

“You’ve got this, Eddie, you’re doing so well,” Clint said, voice rough as sandpaper. “You have any idea how gorgeous you two are? God, if I were ten years younger I’d get it up again just watchin’ you fuck.”

Eddie bit his lip to hold himself back from coming, the open praise causing a flood of endorphins and sending shivers down his spine. He didn’t want to examine those feelings too closely, didn’t want to think about his nearly visceral response to being told he was good and beautiful. What he _did_ want was to meet Clint’s – and Bucky’s – expectations.

Tightening his arm around Bucky’s solid chest, Eddie hauled him upright in his earlier position to show off. He took a second to adjust Bucky’s legs on either side of his thighs before snapping his hips up again and wrapping his free hand around Bucky’s dripping cock.

He was so close, could feel his balls tightening and his breathing getting shallower. Nuzzling into Bucky’s ear, he drove with single-minded intent into the other man and stroked him in sharp counter-rhythm.

“Come,” Eddie grunted, giving one particularly hard thrust and swiping his thumb over the head of Bucky’s dick.

Bucky didn’t need to be told twice, swearing a blue streak and letting his head fall back against Eddie’s shoulder as he came all over Eddie’s hand, the bed, and Clint’s thighs.

With both of his partners taken care of, Eddie shifted his hands to Bucky’s waist and let himself go, fucking hard and fast to chase his own release before Bucky became too oversensitive. He came mere seconds later, burying himself deep as his vision whited out and his orgasm hit him like a train.

Eddie floated for a moment, riding the aftershocks of pleasure, his head swimming. His hands slowly unclenched from Bucky’s hips and he fell heavily onto his side, the bed squeaking in protest. He removed the condom almost on autopilot, tying it off and pitching it in the vague direction of the trash can beside the end table.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been drifting, floating away on the dopamine rush of his post-orgasm stupor. Something cool pressed insistently at his lips and his tongue darted out to taste the sweet liquid.

Orange juice?

Groaning, Eddie opened his eyes, blinking in confusion at the still naked Clint who held the glass to his lips again.

“Drink this and relax, man. I’ll get you cleaned up for now and later you can use the shower if you want,” Clint said, squeezing Eddie’s shoulder gently.

Eddie took the glass and shuffled up into a sitting position against the headboard. He sipped at the juice, watching as Clint hummed to himself and padded off to the bathroom on the other side of the loft.

“Make sure you drink all of that or he won’t let you get up,” Bucky’s voice slurred from next to him. The cop was sprawled bonelessly out in Clint’s vacated spot with his eyes hooded and a lazy, satisfied smile on his face.

“You’re not drinking yours,” Eddie pointed out, nodding at the full glass of orange juice on the bedside table.

“Yeah, that’d require moving. I ain’t doin’ shit; Clint’ll help me when he’s done fussin’.”

Eddie drank down half the juice, surprised at how thirsty he was. He hadn’t really thought about how things would go _after_ sex; hell, most of his recent encounters had ended with him getting half shoved through a door with a half-assed “thanks” as he struggled to put his pants on. This easy acceptance from not only Bucky but also Clint wasn’t something he could’ve ever predicted.

Clint emerged from the bathroom, wet washcloths draped over one arm. He fiddled with his hearing aid with his free hand, still humming – Skynyrd? It was something familiar and classic but Eddie’s brain wasn’t working well enough to pinpoint it.

“I didn’t take my aids out yet, asshole,” Clint said as he lightly shoved Bucky’s shoulder. “Would you rather I picked your ass up and dumped you in the shower?”

Bucky breathed a laugh, face stretching wide in a grin. “Gimme a few hours and you can do anything you want with my ass, sweetheart,” he drawled, then quickly yelped as Clint ran a washcloth over his stomach and thighs. “Christ, warm those up next time!”

“Big baby,” Clint returned, winking and rolling Bucky over onto his belly. He finished cleaning Bucky off and tilted his head quizzically at Eddie. “Probably should’ve asked first, sorry, man. Would you rather clean yourself up? I just kinda do it automatically.”

Eddie paused mid-drink, suddenly unsure of what he should do. What was proper threesome etiquette anyway? He swallowed noisily, heat rising to his cheeks as he set the glass down on the end table. A sudden wave of embarrassment hit him, and he absently pulled his knees up to his chest, looking away from Clint’s intent blue stare.

“Hey, hey, look at me, just relax, Eddie,” Clint murmured, fingers warm and solid under Eddie’s chin, grounding him. “There’s no rush. I just don’t wanna do anything you’re not comfortable with, that’s all. I’ll take care of you if you’re cool with that, but you’re free to tell me to back off, okay?”

Eddie obeyed instinctively, and boy was that a reaction he didn’t want to prod too much at. He craved the approval, the thrill that ran through every last nerve at being told he was _good_ , but his desire to be told what to do was new and it frightened him more than he cared to admit.

The whole having someone giving a shit about his well-being and wanting to take care of him was new as well. Clint’s expression was sincere, open and trusting as he searched Eddie’s face. The hand under Eddie’s chin remained steady, a thumb lightly dancing across his jawline and easing some of his anxiety.

“Can you…” Eddie trailed off, hands fidgeting and picking at a hangnail. He took a deep breath, grounding himself in Clint’s eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that. You, that is. Uh, taking care of me.”

Clint smiled, the corners of his eyes wrinkling, and he leaned forward to brush his lips over Eddie’s forehead. “Good, I’m glad,” he replied, entire presence just _radiating_ warmth and security and Eddie wanted to drown himself in it.

Tapping Eddie’s knees, Clint gently moved them out of the way to run the washcloth over his stomach. The cloth trailed down over his hips and groin down to first one thigh, then the other. It was _nice_ , awakening emotions Eddie hadn’t felt since Annie had left and he sagged against the pillows, letting Clint ease him down fully onto his back.

An arm was thrown across his chest and Bucky wormed his way against Eddie’s side, pillowing his head on his chest. He wedged a thigh between Eddie’s as Clint finished with the washcloths, his presence a solid and comforting weight.

“Drink your juice, Buck,” Clint reminded, tossing the washcloths over his shoulder and unerringly into the hamper. He moved around the bed and climbed in, molding himself along the curve of Bucky’s spine and smiling at Eddie over Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky huffed against Eddie’s chest and rolled over, grabbing his glass and chugging it down in several long swallows. He set it back down and kissed Clint slowly, languidly, before curling back into Eddie’s side.

Eddie let out a long breath, adjusting his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and finding Clint’s bicep, drawing comfort from both of them and basking in the sense of belonging. He let his other hand come up and card through Bucky’s hair as he closed his eyes, content and warm in a way he never thought he’d feel again.

He’d figure his bullshit out later. A job, a direction – hell, even a partner of his own – all that could wait. For now he was just happy to have _this_ : this cocky, confident cop who’d given him a second chance in more ways than one and his rock of a partner, who’d had enough faith in Eddie to entrust him with the man he loved.

Sure, things might change, but Eddie wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr!](http://feathers-and-cigarettes.tumblr.com)


End file.
